


Arthur's Calico

by homeslice



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen, Hinted Arthur/Eames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homeslice/pseuds/homeslice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You named your cat ‘Asshole’?" Cobb asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah, because she reminds me of Nash,” Arthur said.</p>
<p>“You named your cat ‘Asshole’ after Nash, the presumably dead architect?”  Cobb was trying to see the connection but felt like it was one of the dream paradoxes viewable only to Arthur.  Until Cobb fell off them, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arthur's Calico

**Author's Note:**

> I think this may have been based on a kinkmeme prompt, but I can't seem to find it on Pinboard or in ancient bookmarks. This was written more than 3 years ago, but I just found it in my drive and figured I might as well post it. I've missed this fandom.

“You named your cat ‘Asshole’?” Cobb asked.

“Yeah, because she reminds me of Nash,” Arthur said.

“You named your cat ‘Asshole’ after Nash, the presumably dead architect?” Cobb was trying to see the connection but felt like it was one of the dream paradoxes viewable only to Arthur. Until Cobb fell off them, that is.

“Well I couldn’t very well name her Nash. What kind of name for a cat is that?” Cobb ignored the obvious response, but gave a half-strength squint.

“This is a beautiful, friendly cat, Arthur. What about her could possibly remind you of Nash?”

“She can’t tell the difference between her scratching post and my hand-knotted Kashmir carpet.” Cobb guessed Arthur wouldn’t be introducing her to Saito then.

“And she’s a traitorous slut for pettings. She’ll turn for anyone who will stroke her behind the ears.” The look Arthur gave the calico missed the mark of icy by about fifty degrees. Asshole, for her part, just turned her head towards him and added a trill to her purr, before turning back and kneading Cobb’s leg some more. Cobb tried not to think about how people often choose pets that resemble themselves.

But he gave full consideration to the idea that Asshole was a surrogate for a certain forger who hadn’t yet forgiven Arthur for some past mistake. Given their recent ordeal and the exchanged looks on the plane, though, he was thinking Asshole might have some rivalry very soon for Arthur’s attentions. He also knew that same forger had an allergy to cat dander and so was already planning for his kids to be getting a new pet in a few months. Of course the name would have to be changed.

Arthur went to the kitchen and opened a can of cat food. Asshole immediately lost interest in the gullible fool who thought she might actually prefer his company above all others and chose that moment to jump down from Cobb’s lap, but snagged her back claws in the fabric of his pants as she went, making a small hole. The pants Philippa and James (with obvious help from Grand-mère Marie) had given him for Father’s Day.

Maybe she could keep the name.


End file.
